


Flug's teenage days

by Tolu_Hearts



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 16+, Academy, Backstory, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Character Development, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, NSFW, Sad, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolu_Hearts/pseuds/Tolu_Hearts
Summary: This is the story of Flug's teenage days. We get to see how flug live and how he handle his life and bullying. Some unforseen tryths and secrets will be rewieled in furture chapters.Flug is a second yearBlack Hat is a third yearDemencia is a second or third (i have not decided yet)5.0.5 may be the school maschot in the furtureWARNING - there will be bad langues and 16+ /NSWF scenes





	1. A normal shit day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I have so many ideas i want into this story and hope i can get them all in ^w^  
> I also hope you enjoy my reading, i would love to know what you think~ 
> 
>  
> 
> I have Tumblr too btw! I post, when a new chapter is uploaded   
> You can find me on https://justsomevillainousstuff.tumblr.com/   
> I will also post my art on there, so it's both an art, fic and ask blog! (I hope it will be an ask box some day ^w^)

_ Another day in this shit hole. _ The first thought in Flug’s mind when he wakes. He turns of the calling alarm clock on his bedside table and gets out of bed. Tired as ever he finds his school uniform, throws them on and goes out to the bathroom to brush teeth. He doesn’t have a mirror in his bathroom - why should he though? He never shows his face anyways - He shrugs and heads out and into his living area. 

 

Walking around his dorm he gets all his stuff and begins checking if everything’s there. “Alright. Bag, check. Goggles, check. Lunch, check. Extra lunch, check. Homework, check. Files and notes, check. Extra shirt, check. Shoelaces tied, check. Yup, looks like everything's here.” 

Saying this he heads out. 

 

The walk from the dorms to the school is always different. Sometimes there’s a group of students running around in underwear - mostly the guys - other times they’re drunk or having a hangover. Mostly they’re just playing loud music and acting like animals, even though it’s early in the morning. 

Flug rolls his eyes and keeps a steady pace walking forwards.  _ I’m not going to get involved. Tried that once, didn’t end too well. _ He shudders at the memory and lets out an unpleasant sound. “Nope, ain’t ever happening again.” 

 

The school buildings are closing in from the horizon. Flug sighs happily and hurries his pase. Once inside the main building he heads for his locker.  _ Any stupid notes today? _ He stands in front of a locker with i note saying “Loser”  _ Ah. Nothing new there. _

Flug’s used to getting notes like this, ever since middle school, so he doesn’t really care anymore. To be honest, he actually thinks it quit funny that people use their life on impercillic things like this. 

 

He takes the note of his locker to throw it out later, get the books for his next class, and puts other stuff inside it. He closes the locker and looks to the side,  _ Oh lord, their at it again.. _ A guy and girl are kissing roughly op against some of the lockers a meter or two away from him. The guy keeps grabbing the girls boobs and ass which makes her moan sightly. 

_ Disgusting.. _ Flug can’t stand people like that.  _ How can you even get yourself to do that in public?! I just can’t understand. _

 

Walking past the couple trying his hardest not to look, he proceeds to class. He’s there 10 minutes before class starts, some of the other students is already here too. He finds his seat in the middle side of the room, sits and takes out his notes.  _ Completely ready. _ He checks his watch.  _ Three minutes. What to do in three minutes? _ He looks around the room watching the people around him. 

A group of girls sits in one of the rooms corners - properly chatting about the hot guys on champus -  _ I wonder who the gossip’s about today. _

Even though Flug really don’t care about much other than school, he still likes a little gossip now and then - it’s fun to hear what’s going on, around campus -  

 

Sadly though, he can’t hear a thing, the whispers are too hushed. The bell then rung and the teacher walks in.  _ Great, substitute teacher.. _ He sighs, Flug hates having substitutes, the lectures never serious when they have. 

The substitute was a young looking woman, knee length black skirt, white dress shirt with a black tie and black high heels. Her blond hair is tied up in a ponytail with a big poofy hair elastic. 

The girls began to whisper the second she stepped in the room and the guys making flirty looks to her. Fug rolls his eyes. She  **is** good looking, Flug will admit, but she’s not his type. - Well to be frank, Flug doesn’t even know who his type is - 

The woman sat down at the teachers table and waited for the students so be quiet. 

 

“Good morning everyone, my name is Liza. As some of you may have heard Mr. Binkl was in a car accident, but don’t worry, he’s at the hospital being treated with good care. And i’ll be your substitute teacher until he recovers and can come back to work. 

A big smile was plastered on her face. The whispers began once again, though instead of yelling at them to get them quit she just sat patiently and waited for them to get quiet themselves. “Know, will someone please tell me where you left of the last time and what you’ve been working on?” 

One of the girls stood up and began telling about what they’ve been working on these past weeks. Flug sat quiet in his seat, as always, not saying a thing, as if he wasn’t even there. 

 

When the girl were done explaining she sat down. The substitute teacher thinks for a moment before speaking. “Ok, thank you very much. Now just take the stuff you’ve been working on out and keep working on it.” What else should she have said really? She can’t give them a new assignment. 

While the student’s got up to get their stuff, Flug rose his hand. The Substitute teacher came up to him, having a weird look on her face. “Do you need any help?” She asked with an almost forced smile. 

“No, i’ve already finished the work.” His voice was blank and bored. “Oh, then.. What about the next pages?” Flug looks through his papers and notes, then looks back up at her. “I’ve finished them too.” She looks at him with a dumbfounded look on her face. 

“Oh well, what about future assignments?” Flug kept staring at her, then answered. “I’ve finished them too.” She looked at a loss of words - how can he have done everything already?! - 

“Well.. Umm… D-do you have other homework or?” Flug thinks for a moment, looks in his backpage, then back at her. “Well i have this book i can read?” Her eyes light up. “Ah, yes! Then you can read that.” Her smile returned to her face, not forced this time, Flug for once smiled back. “May i ask a question of you though?” Flug looks confused but kinda excited at her. “Sure.” “Why do you wear a paper bag on your head? It looks pretty odd.” Flug face drops a bit. “W-wel.. It’s personal. I’d rather not talk about it.” He looks away, the substitute teacher then gives him an understanding smile. “Oh, sure! Sorry if i made you sad.” Flug internally snickered at the word she chose to define him. “Nah, it’s fine.” Her smile brightened at that and she walked back to the her desk. 

Flug took out the book and began reading. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lunch. Flug doesn’t like lunch, more like hates it. A whole hour of where you can eat and chat with your friends.  _ What a waste of time. _ Though, he might only be saying that cause he doesn’t have any friends himself. 

He doesn’t feel lonely though, quit the opposite, he likes only being him - but is that because he’s always been alone though? - Flug goes to his locker to get his lunch, even though he doesn’t like it, he knows how important food and water is for the human body. While he’s at his locker he puts the last  books ind and takes out the next lecture books.  _ Two flies down with one smack. _

 

His locker door suddenly smacks in from behind and he almost gets his finger crushed. A girl with bright long neon pink and green colored hair stood in front of him. “Hey bag-boy! What’ya doing? Hitting on the new substitute teacher are we?”  _ Demencia.. _ His stomach twirls a bit.  _ What is her problem? _ Trying to act natural and not letting her dominate him he answers. “N-no. I was just making s-sure what i should be doing i-in that lecture.” 

 

“W-w-what? I-i-i-i d-don’t understand w-w-what your saying.” She always teases him with his stuttering - it’s a disease, not his fault - He rolls his eyes and tries to walk past her, but she yanks him right back. 

“W-w-where do you think y-you’er going!?” She slams him up against the lockers so he hits his head. “O-ow.. Why can’t you just leave me alone? Am i really that interesting?” Demencia smirks and slams him against the lockers again. “Nope! Quit the opposite actually! Your one of the most boring things in this school.” Flug looks hard at her. “Then why are you giving me so much of your time?” The slightest hint of a smirk sneaks up on his face, which pisses demenica off. She bangs her head into Flug’s, giving him a headache. 

“Because shit’s like you need to know your place..!” She gave him a threatening clare stomped on his lunch and walked away. “Sassy shit loser.”

 

Flug gives an exhausted look around, all the other student’s walking past him ignores him completely. He picks his backpack and ruined lunch up.  _ And this is why i pack an extra lunch. _ He throws the ruined lunch out and get the extra in his locker. Giving out i sigh he heads for the stairs which leads to the rooftop. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once on the rooftop the fresh air hits him right in the face. “Ahh… Much better.” He looks around to see if anyone else is here. “Huh. No one’s here.” He sits on the edge of the building with his feet hanging over. He’s not afraid of falling down, he knows what he’s doing, especially since he’s the only one there. 

Finely he can relax - ok, maybe lunch isn’t  **that** bad after all - away from all the others. 

He takes out his earplugs and puts them on while he setting his favorite playlist on. It’s rare for Flug to sit alone with his music like this, eating his food and enjoying the view.  _ One of the few upsites about this school. _ Flug sighs happily and smiles out to the world beneath him, with the wind rustling his bag and uniform. 

 

Even though Flug have earplugs in, he can still hear what’s going on around him. He knows this from the sound of the doors opening and chatting voices approaching. “The new substitute teacher for Mr. Binkl is really nice! She got me to finally understand the assignment.” “Yeah! Not to be mean or anything, but i hope Mr. Binkl will stay home. Liza’s just much more fun!” The girl said with a giggle. “Heheh, yeah! And she likes gossip just like us!!” The girls laughed and walked further onto the roof. Flug sighs sadly and looks out on campus.  _ That was that peace.. Oh well, better get moving. _

The girls stops when they catch eye of Flug. “Hey, isn’t that the weird guy with the paper bag head everyone’s talking about?” Flug stops in his tracks.  _ Oh great, i’m a gossip topic. Greeeeat..  _ Flug rolls his eyes, though pretends not to hear them to see where this will go. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah! Bag-boy isn’t it?”  _ Aaaaand there was the nickname. _ “Shhh! He’s going to hear you!” The girl tried to whisper, but failed miserable. “Why do you think he wears that bag? You think he’s a mutant?!” “Nah.. Uh! Maybe his face to pretty that he have to hide it away??” Flug chuckles to himself.  _ Heh, as if.. _ The girls seemed to take notice. Their whisper got too quiet for him to hear, so he turned the volume for his music down. The whispers had stopped completely and a sensation of something close to him appeared. He realized immediately what is was and did not approve one bit. 

 

“ **Don’t touch it.** ” 

 

The girls shrieked, jumping back and away from him. Flug slowly turns his head around and glares at them, his expression completely blank and annoyed. The girls looks at him confusion and a hint of fear. 

“H-how did you-..?” Flug smirked slightly with his responds. “I have supernatural powers that tells me if something unpleasant is about to happen.” The girls eyes widen. “Really?!” Flug chuckles and looks at them with amusement in his eyes. “No of course not. There’s no such thing as in supernatural powers or beings of sort.” The girls glares at him with annoyance and began to leave with a big “Hmpf!” Flug looks at them leaving until they close the door. “People are so stupidly weird.” He huffs, then realizes. “Comes from a guy wearing a bag.” He lets out a small laugh and turns the music back on. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Last period. Flug’s favorite subject, physics and chemistry. Flug’s a second year at the college, so he’s allowed to experiment with weird inventions and chemicals. He’s the smartest and most brilliant in his class - i mean, his smart in all the other lectures too, but this is insane. Straight A++’es, God Damn! - Flug loves experimenting and discovering new things on his own. 

Breaking boundaries, and inventing new machinery or even a few potions. The other students in his class hates him for his talent. “Why does he have that talent and not me?”, “He’s nothing.”, “Show off!”, “Teachers pet..”, “ **Bag-boy.** ” 

All the names he’s called behind his back hurt once, but now he’s so used to it, that he don’t care anymore. He only rolls his eyes - or perhaps that’s only a facade?.. - “Flug!” Flug came to his senses at the sudden mention of his name. His professor stood beside him with a proud look in his eyes. 

“Flug, my star student. What are you working on this time?” Flug eyes narrowed confused.  _ Why does he always gotta see what i’m working on? _ “W-wel Professor, i’m currently working on an a-anti gravity-ray.” His professor’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Oh? And how is it going? Working yet?” Flug looked at the plans for the ray, then at his professor. “Well i-i’m still planning i-it, so..”, “Arh, i see. Well keep up the good work!” He slaps Flug on the shoulder and continues to talk with the other students. Flug Gives a sigh and continues with the planning. 

  
A feeling with someone glaring hard at him appears from behind, Flug straighten up and looks behind him. Several of the students are giving him the death stare.  _ Well then.. That’s, new? _ His concentration returns to the ray plans, and immediately starts the planning again.  _ Waste of time.. _


	2. First meeting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug have another shitty day. Though something weird happens and Flug don't understand his feelings.

 

_Another shitty morning, another shitty day_. Flug have never been a morning person, more the opposite. He sits up in his bed looking out the window at the sun in the rorison, then at his clock. “6 am..” He looks out the window again and at the clock once more. He then jumps out of bed and heads for the bathroom without his school uniform. “Time for a bath.”

He took a long and relaxing bath, washing all the anxiety and sweat away. His medium long black hair falling on his shoulders and in his face. “I should really cut it soon.” He takes a moment to think. “Naaah.” He lets out a small laugh and continues to wash his hair.

Once out of the bath he gets dried and sets his hair in a ponytail, as always. Then brushing his teeth putting deodorant on and back to the bedroom it is. He finds his uniform, puts it on and packs his backpack.

 

“Ok, checklist. Homework, check. lunch, check. Extra lunch, check. Extra shirt, check. Notes, check. Books, check.” Flug takes a moment to look at his surroundings. “I feel like something’s missing..” He looks around the dorm wondering what it is. He then sees his reflection in one of the windows, eyes widening immediately. “Oh- My bag!” He hurriedly runs to his room and gets his bag and goggles, puts them on and checks everything again before heads out.

 

The journey to school was unpleasant. Several of the dorms were playing extremely loud music with the students yelling with the lyrics. Flug hurriedly got to the main school building and headed to his locker. _I wonder what note awaits me today!_ He thought with strong sarcasm. “Weirdo.” _..Huh. Well that’s not even creative at all._

He takes the note down and into his pocket to throw out later, then opens his locker to shift books and notes. He slowly looks behind the locker door before closing it. _No Demencia._ He lets out a small sigh and walks towards his class.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Society class. Flug doesn’t really enjoy this subject, they always have to talk with a partner or two - or more - about a subject. Flug’s always alone since everyone else have their groups and partners and are fast at start the chatting. He doesn’t really care either way to be honest. The chattering was fast away from the subject, several different chat’s were going on and Flug is secretly listening.

The school football team, the newest clothes and purses, makeup, hot girls, the new substitute teacher, hot guys. There was this specific group of girls talking about a “Really hot and handsome~!” third year. This sparks Flug’s interest and he decides to listen closely. “Oh, my, gawd! He is just **so** handsome!!”, “Yeah you said it girl! And he’s such a charmer too~” “Though there’s something odd about him.” “What?”, “Well.. like. He doesn’t have a nose. And his skin is completely dark.”, “Wow, raciiist~!” “W-what no! I mean- I-it’s literally dark grey!”, “Oh yeaaah. I guess you’re right. Something’s definitely odd about him! But he’s still hot though~” The girls giggle, slowly changes the subject.

_No nose? What kind of human don’t have a nose?? And his skin can’t possibly be grey, they most have seen him in a strange lighting or something._

 

The rest of the lecture went fast - as always - same for the next. Before he knew it, it were already lunch. He got his lunch - and his extra - in his locker with the bog he read in one of the lectures the day before. He found it quite interesting for a romance. Usually all the romances he’ve read was quite boring and too “fluffy”, but he heard some girls talk about this specific one and thought to give it a try. And it is actually really good, he’ve only just started on it, but he almost can’t even put it away. There’s suspense, humour, romance - of cours - , dark humour, dark scenes, and a lot of secrets and back stories. Just what he likes. Flug is a long way from the stairs to the roof, so he decides to take out the book and begin reading it while walking.

He’s already so caught up in the story that he doesn’t notice his surroundings. His pace is unsteady, he can walk fast then slow and occasionally bumping shoulders with a few other students. His peace fastened again, completely caught in the book the walks directly into another student. First Flug i confused. _Why did i stop?_ He looks up from his book and then at his surroundings. _Where am i?_ Apparently he were so caught up in his book that he didn’t even notice where he was walking to. He was just walking. He then realizes he walked directly into someone and with a fumbling gaze he looks up to see whom the victim was. “I-i’m sorry! I didn’t s-see where i w-was walking.”

Flug finally makes eye contact with the person he had walked into. Tall with wide shoulders, long muscular arms and claw like hands, a fancy looking cap, sharp but gentle eyes, a white eyepatch over the left eye, incredibly sharp teeth, no nose and dark grey skin.

 

Flug stood in awe just staring at the guy in front of him. “I accept your apology. Just, do not let it happen again.” Flug fell out of his trans at the others words. “O-of course!” They both stood in an awkward silence for some time, Flug couldn’t seem to move, which he can’t explain. The tall student in front of him glares down at him. The way he stares into Flug’s eyes are intimidating. _There’s no emotion in his expresion.._ Flug squeezes his eyes a bit. _What is he thinking?_ The guys behavior is calm and careless at the same time. _Is he.. Analyzing me?_ Flug’s eyes widen when some random guys from down the hall yelled a name in they’re direction, the tall student in front of him looks back at them, then at Flug. A toothy grin spread across his face, eyes filled with an unfamiliar glans. “I will see you later.” His voice was low, dangerous and.. Something else that Flug couldn’t put his finger on. He slowly turned around, not breaking eye contact with Flug and walked towards the random students, joining them and the chatter to then turn the corner. Flug stands still in his spot, confused but interested. He keeps staring at the corner where they turned. No one else was left in the hall but him, he was completely silence for a long time - how long, he does not know -  “Black.. Hat…?”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In the entire next lecture Flug couldn’t focus. He couldn’t get the guy he walked into out of his mind - or more like the name -. Flug sat in the back of the room, staring at the papers in front of him. He have tried to focus on the assignment for a long time now, but no matter how hard he tries he just can’t. All kind of different thoughts are flowing through his brain, confused, annoyed, confident, ignorant, mad and ununderstanding. _Black Hat. Black Hat.. Black Hatt! Why does it sound so familiar?!_ He doesn’t know how or when, but he knows that name - “yeah, it’s a name, several people share the same names” you must think, but honestly how many have _that_ name? - Flug _knows_ this name is something different, something.. Special. But what?!

He thinks and thinks and thinks, but nothing comes up.

He tries putting two and two together, four and four together, even three and seven! But nothing works. _Where? Where do i know that name?_ It’s drives him crazy not knowing, even more that he feels like he _should_ know.

But nothing seems to make sence. No matter how he put it, no matter who he thinks he could be, there’s nothing! He didn’t even recognize the damn guy, - he don’t even think he’ve ever seen him before - So why do he feel _something_ so _strongly_ against er person he don’t even know?

 

He thinks back to the group of girls that were chatting about him. He listens to the conversation over and over again in his head, but no clues. _I gotta do some research._

 

When the lecture was over he went directly for the library, not even going to his locker first. Once inside he went straight to the yearbook section. He found the first and second years books for the now third years. He readed and searched through the books. _Nothing. There’s nothing about him!_ Flug looks frustrated at the books and lets out a slow sigh. “What’s wrong with me?” He glances over at some of the library computers with half lit eyes. A moment pass before they lit up again. _Maybe he just transferred this year!_ He stumbled to his feet and ran for the computers - which he got some unwanted attention from - He logged in and began the searching.

“Third year students” He typed the name Black Hat and pressed inter. One student information. _Found it._ Flug clicket the info button and began reading.

 

Student name: Black Hat

Year: theird

Age: 19

Height: 6,2 feet

 

Student info:

Black Hat is a transfer student from Mexico. He was top of his class with straight A’s, and are fluent in both spanish, english and latin. A talented young man with big potential and high chance to become a talented businessman.  

Though he is not like other students, he is still well accepted in his classes and after school activities.

 

Flug read the little information about him. _So he is a transfer student.. Fluent in both spanish, english_ **_and_ ** _latin huh?_ Flug looks were the picture of him should be, they properly haven’t taken a picture of him yet because he’s a new. He checks the time on the big watch on the wall in the library, 1:23 pm. _I should head to my next class._ He logged out and shut off the computer heading to his locker next.

 

1:26 pm, he gotta hurry. He nears his locker to find Demencia standing by it. _Oh come on, i don’t have time for this.._ Demencia catches sight of him and a wide smirk appears across her face. “Bag-boy! You’re late.” Flug sighs and steps op to his locker and opens it. “L-leave me alone Demencia, i-i don’t have time for t-this.” He swaps books and closes the locker. “What you say sassy-boy? I didn’t quite hear you.” Her voice was low and threatening. “I-i said i don’t h-have time for t-this.”

Demencia grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the lockers. “You don’t tell me what to do! Losers like you gotta respect the elder!” Flug really don’t have time for this. _1:27 pm, shit i’m gonna be late._ He tries to push her out of his way but she slams him right back. “Aren’t you going to be late too?” Flug looks at her with annoyance and tries to talk her to leaving him alone. “Oh, don’t you worry about me Bag-boy. You should more worry about your fine record.” Her smirk was hideous. She was right though, Flug’s _never_ late. She’s going to ruin his perfect record, though Flug surprisingly don’t care so terribly much - does he ever? - Though he still doesn’t want to be late. “Come on Demencia, just let me go to class.” The bell rang and Flug let’s out a loud sigh. “Great. Now i’m late.. Happy?” Demencia slams him op at the lockers ones more.

“Stop being so cocky!”, “Fine, fine! Geez, what do you even want from me?” She let go of him and backed away. She looks him up and down, then stares at him blankly. “Nothing, just making time go by.” She then turns around, hands in her pockets and leaves.

 

“Unbelievable.. “ He picks his stuff up and begins running to his class.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Back at his dorm, Flug’s making dinner for himself. Spaghetti carbonara, his favorite. Flug secretly loves to coock. While cooking he slowly cleans up the kitchen, even though he’s a college student his dorm isn’t completely filthy, dirty and messy - like many others - . Quit the opposite actually. Everything is sat neatly away in dressers and cabinets, the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen is nicely cleaned and his clothes is neatly folded in his wardrobe. He doesn’t even have any dirty dishes.

Flug doesn’t like messes, even though his notes and intervention plans are the definition of mess.

 

He thinks back to the last lecture where he was late. Everyone was staring at him while he walked in and found a seat, several of the girls immediately began chatting and gossiping, laughing at him for being late. “He’s never late.”, “Why was he late?”, “I have no idea. Maybe he was talking with someone and lost track of time?”, “No, impossible. He doesn’t have any friends remember.” “Oh yeaaah. .. That’s actually pretty sad. He must be lonely.” “Pfft- Who cares.” “Haha, right.” The girls laughed, though Flug’s expresion didn’t change. _They’re right, i don’t have any friends. But it_ **_was_ ** _a chat that made me late._

After the comotion with Demencia he had forgotten about Black Hat and could finally concentrate on his work.

  
Back to the real world, the food was done and Flug sat down to eat it. His favorite music playlist was playing in the background on his selv invented stereo. Thoughts about the day came throwing through his brain. Demencia, the new assignment, the chatting and gossiping,  Black Hat.. _Why won’t my brain just let it go?_ Flug looks out the window, staring at the beautiful bright orange and red sunset, wondering. _Who_ **_is_ ** _that guy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuh!! What will Flug do with this Black Hat guy? He knows only little of him know, but will he know more? Who knows! 
> 
> Anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter! And agai i would love to know what you think~ <3


	3. A ''good'' day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Flug goes to school with the same ethusiams as he always does, which is shit. The first class goes fine, the second? Not so good... A LOT happens and Flug is Really confused!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! I'm baaaack!! 
> 
> Sorry for the REALLY long wait but life, school and exams is draining me from energy TwT BUT, since i've been away so long i have made this REAL long chapter and the next will be pretty long to, so i hope it's ok by that X3 
> 
> Now i truely hope you enjoy cause a lot of time, energi and love have been used to finish this (and hopefully the fourth chapter won't be as long a wait, though i can't promise anything ToT) Give a comment of what you think and what your theories about future chapters are. Have an amzing day and good bye~!! <3

 

 _Shit morning, shit school, shit day._ As the routine is, Flug turns off the alarm clock on his bedside table, finds his uniform, puts it on, brushes his teeth, hair up in a ponytail and gets ready for school. The basics.

 

“Ok.. Another checking. Bag, check. Goggles, check. Lunch, check. Extra lunch, check. Homework, check. Notes, check. Shoelaces tied, check.” Loks think for a moment before continuing. “Something’s missing. “ He checks his bag and goggles. “Nope, not the same as yesterday.” Flug looks around the dorm to see if he could remember what it is.

He doesn’t, he checks the time and sees he have to go to school now, not to be late. He decides that it properly aren’t that important and heads of.

 

For once the walk to the main school building was quiet. No loud music, no screaming students, No nakedness. Would Flug finally have a nice day? _I doubt it._

He made it to the main building in no time and heads directly to his locker. The halls have a few student as always, just standing and talking, nothing much. Flug reaches his locker and. “Show off!”. _The note of the day!_ Flug look at the note with a flat expression, he takes it down and puts it into his pocket to throw out later. _They're really getting quite boring._ He rolls his eyes and swaps books with the locker. _Which lecture is it i have now igain?_ He checks his schedule hanging on the inside of his locker door. Math. Easy, it’s one of Flug’s best subjects - like he have any bad -

 

He closes his locker and turns around heading for the stairs to floor 3. On the way to his lecture Flug hears a lot of different chats between students. He doesn’t walk fast, so he’s able to hear some of the conversations.

 

“Sydney is just suck a bitch! She always starts rumors.” “What makes you say that? What rumor are we talking about?”, “The one where i kissed Draige and the party!”, “Wait you didn’t?” “NO!”

 

“Hey dudes! Have you seen Ashley?” “Nah ma dude.” “Why are you looking for her?” “I just wanna ask her something.”, “You’re going to ask her out aren’t you~?”, “Wha-?! No!”

 

“Hey drouuuuuge~!!”, “Ooh, no…”

 

“Hey look, it’s Bag-boy.”, “Why does he walk around with a fucking bag on his head?”, “What a fucking weirdo.” “Haha, yeah!”

 

 _imbeciles._ Flug fastens his pace and ends at the classroom in no time. He finds a seat in the middle furthest to the left by the windows. He likes watching the view from this height. The bell rings and in come the teacher.

Mrs. Stone, a short, chubby, blond haired and strict teacher. She never fools around and get easily mad. If you talk back to her, you end up at the principal’s office at once. “Good morning class, I hope you have all been studying because we’re having a pop quiz.” Over half of the class sighed and growned. “Noooo..” “Why-ha-ha-hyyyy..?” “This sucks!” Flug himself didn’t really mind, he’ve read the homework and ahead so he have no problems. Besides, a little pop quiz here and there doesn’t hurt anyone, or, at least not him.

 

Mrs. Stone walks around giving the quiz to all the students, though Flug’s is different from the others. “I know how easy these quizzes usually are for you, so i found an extremely hard one this time.” Flug don’t know if she meant it a sweet way so he wouldn’t get bored, or if she’s just trying to make him fail. Either way he’s going to pass it.

 

Some of the students rolls their eyes at him, other gives him mean and/or mad glares. Flug doesn’t care either way. “You have a half an hour. Now start.” The first question Flug already knew the answer too. The quiz was rather easy - if that was easy then how would the other be? (Boring, duh) - He answers all the questions fairly fast. He looks his answers through two times and decides he was done. Glancing at the clock to see how much time was left Flug folds the paper and places it at the end of his table,l 10 minutes left.

Flug looks around the room with all the distressed students who seems to not understand the questions, he then looks at Mrs. Stone who is properly on facebook on her computer watching cat videos. Yup, she is, confirmed at the gentle smile spreading on her face and the lowest little “Aww” coming from her.

Flug stares out of the window to make the time fly, some of the third years are having athletics in gym. Flug thinks it’s fun to look at the few student who does a miserable job at the sports. There are two girls who tries to hide behind the other students, they obviously get caught and are told to display the task next. They fail miserably. Flug couldn’t help but let out a small snicker.  - i mean, he’s not good at gym _at all_ himself. But it’s still fun to watch others failure -

 

Next op is the athletes in the class, now _they’re_ show offs. Stretching out and showing off their big muscles to impress the girls. Which they succeed with, the girls have completely fallen for the stupid trick.

The first does the task, success. The second one does it, success. The third and fourth, success. They all did it perfectly. Though Flug’s isn’t impressed, it takes **a lot** to impress him, and that’s not one of the ways to do so.

“Alright quiz over!” Flug’s attention comes back to the room he’s currently in. Some of the student let out a hard sigh, others immediately starts chatting. Mrs. Stone walks around the room collecting all the pop quizzes. When she gets to Flug a smirk spreads on her face. “So, how did it go?” Flug expression wasn’t impressed at all. “F-fine. A-a bit harder than the usual, b-but still pretty e-easy.” Some of the students who heard him stares at him with “unbelievable” written all over their faces. Mrs. Stone narrowed her eyes and slowly continued collecting the quizzes. “Fucking smart-ass.” Flug has a bit of a confused expression on his face, shouldn’t teachers be happy that the assignments are easy for the students? - Apparently not - He shook the feeling away and gazed out the window once again. A new task were assigned to the third years. The two girls are hiding again, better this time though, and the athlete guys were pumping and flexing their bodies. Discausting.

 

Flug can’t take those kind of people serius. _Why do you need approval like that_ **_so badly_ ** _? Pathetic._ He gives an eye roll and sets his attention back to Mrs. Stone when she begins speaking again.

“Take out your books and find page 37. Answer question 1, 2, 3, 5, and 6. I will check your results from the quiz in the meantime.”

A girl in the back of the class raises her hand. “Umm. Mrs. Stone, what about question 4?” She blankly looks at the girls who asked. “Did i say ‘and 4’ in my sentence?” The student looks shyly at the teacher “N-No..” “Exactly. Then you properly aren’t supposed to do it, now are you!-?” She snapped at the student with a harsh tone in her voice. The student hurriedly apologizes and sits back down.  

Flug finds his book and his work sheet. For once he haven’t already done the work, so he begins doing it now.

The first three are easy and took no time at all, the other two are a bit difficult because they’re explained weirdly, he finishes them nonetheless. So he starts looking out the window again. _Huh, their gone. Guess it’s almost the next class then._ Just as he thought it the clock ran. “Ok, ok, now get out of here!” Mrs. Stone yells annoyed as the student walks out of the classroom to get to the next class.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Flug arrives some minutes before the lecture starts and finds a good spot. He sits down and looks at the people walking into the room. There are many different students at this school. Some happy and colorful, some dark and gothic, some big and athletic, some small or medium that’s all dressed up  - also called fake - and some quiet and alone, some nerdy and complex. And among those people comes, none other than, Demencia.

 _Great. I forgot she’s in this class too.._ Flug sighes annoyed and looks down at his notes, trying his best to ignore her. He then feels someone sit next him. _Who in the world would sit next to me?_ He looks up with a curious face, which immediately falls into annoyance when he sees who’s sitting next to him. “Hello there, Bag-boy!”

 

“... Demencia. W-what are you doing?” His expression is flat with a annoyance and Demencia’s was basically yelling supercilious. “What do you think? I’m sitting” She says it like it was basic knowledge, it pisses Flug of. He rolls his eyes and checks his notes again. “Whatever, j-just don’t interfere with m-my work.” She pokes him harshly with her elbow while looking away and up at the teacher who just entered. “Don’t tell me what to do.” Flug growls annoyed at the pain and sat his attention to the teacher as well.

The teacher was a tall male, he have long dark brown hair and a fancy dark brown and white cozy suit. His hair is tied up in a big poofy bun with a light blue hair elastic.

 

The bell rang and all the students began finding their seats. It looks like the scene from the Disney film Ratatui, when the rats gets discovered and begins scattering around to hide. A snicker escapes Flug’s mouth, Demencia heard it at looks at him with narrowed eyes. “What’s so funny?” Flug doesn’t looks at her, a little smile spreads on his lips while he answers.

“N-Nothing.”

“ ‘Nothing’ Yeah right.” She stares at him with mean eyes. Flug ignores her and begins looking through his notes again. Her expression turns meaner.

“Hello class. Today you’re going to work in groups of two to four, no one works alone.” He looks specifically at Flug, he shrugs in return. “You will be given an assignment and you will answer it in your groups. Write an essay on 350-450 words about the topic and deliver it to me when done.”

 

Demencia looks like she’s about to die. “How the hell are we supposed to do all that in only this lectuuure?!” A mean smug appeared on Flug’s face - thank god you can’t see it because of the bag - “Y-you would be surprised of w-what you can make i-if you a-a-actually did the w-work.”

Demencia shut her face towards him staring at him with mean eyes. “Ok then, now when you’re so cocky..” She narrowed her eyes and finally gets Flug’s attention. “Mr. Albetz, me and Flug will work together!” She shots out of her seat yelling to the teacher, getting both his and a lot of the students attention. “Arh, good. Now get some work done.”

 

Flug stared at her with a heavily open mouth. “What- But i- Y-you can’t just-  Arrh! Whatever..” Flug growels in frustration and begins with the assignment. Demencia stares at him first with a smug face, then with boredom. Flug have already read the assignment and are answering it without saying a word to Demencia - what the heck he’s fast! -

First she looks around the room to see what her friends are doing. They’re talking and chatting with each other, it looks fun. She looks back at Flug who is still working on the assignment. “God you’re boing. I thought it would be more interesting to work with you.” There were pure boredom in her eyes and the only thing that escaped Flug’s mouth was a “Uh-huh.”

He’s completely ignoring her. Her brows turns downwards, she hates being ignored, so she starts poking him.

 

First Flug doesn’t care and keeps ignoring her, but she aren’t stopping. She only pokes him harder and faster. He tries to keep ignoring her but she just keeps going and going. And going.. _Are you actually shitting me?_

He slowly turn his head up, away from the assignment under him, and looks at her with a “Are you kidding me” look on his face. “C-could you stop?” Her face is blank and bored and she only answers. “No.” Flug’s face turns into a frustrated grimase. “S-seriously, i’m t-trying to work.” Her eyes are staring at the red spot that she keeps poking to. “Uh-huh.” _Really?_ His face turns blank, he just stares at her for a moment.

 

After some time just staring he pulls his arm away, stares blankly at her again and begins working on the assignment again.

She sighs loudly and pulls Flug back and forth. “Come on Bag-boy! I’m booored!!” Flug pushes her hands off of him and does a motion like he’s scraping dirt off of where she touched him. “I don’t care, it was **you** who wanted to work with me, which i don’t understand by the way.” “You’re doing all the work yourself.” He stares at her with one eyebrow lifted. “Yeah l-like you were going to d-do any of it.” Demencia’s expression turns extremely mad. “What did you say?!” Flug’s attention have turned back to the work. “J-just shut up and let me do the freaking assignment.” Demencia snaps at his sass, she yanks him up by the collar of his shirt and is about to hit him in the face. “You chocky little-!”

“Hey! What’s going on up there?” Mr. Albetz looks up at them with a mad expression. “S-sir. S-she keeps annoying me so i c-can’t do t-the assignment.” “What?!” Demencia yells right into his face.

“Demencia put Flug down and do the assignment on your own.” She stares at Flug with a mean glare while slowly putting him down again. “I’m not done with you..” After that she heads out the room and slams the door behind her. Everyones attention turns to Flug, he looks around nervously for a bit before slowly sitting down to begin working on the assignment again. He closes his eyes for a moment and lets out a sigh. _Jeez, what a mess._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The lecture ended and all the students are heading out to lunch. Flug could hear several of the students talking and gossiping about the comotion Demencia made earlier. “What do you think it was about?” “Well bag-boy said Demencia were annoying him so he couldn’t work.” “It didn’t seem like they’re friends.” “Well of course not! Bag-boy doesn’t _have_ any friends.” “But then why would she say they’ll work together?” “Maybe she had empathy for him?”

Flug couldn’t help himself but chuckle at the last statement he heard. _Demencia having empathy? Hah! That must be a joke. Demencia is a cold and a hell of a pain in the ass, person._

 

There aren’t many students in the hall, where Flug’s locker is, today. He walks to it and opens it to switch his books and get his lunch, but before he can even start the door of his loker slams close and hits Flug’s right hand. “Arh! Fuc-!” Flug snaps his hand to him to hold it tight with the other. He looks to the left with an angry expression to find Demencia standing there with an evil grin on her face.

“Hello, _Bag-boy_ .” Her voice was filled with venom and hatred. Flug’s expression turned annoyed. “G-go away D-demencia.” He opened his locker again to try and switching the books again. Demencia’s posture went from mad to intense anger. “You know what? I am a good amount of being _sick_ and _tired_ of your fucking sass!” Flug was sick of her himself too, so he just ignored her completely. Maybe **that’ll** make her leave - quite the opposite - She took him by the collar again and slammed him up against the lockers. “Stop fucking ignoring me!!” Everyone in the hallways attention turns to him and Demenica. Flug’s eyes are wide open from surprise.

 

“You are **below** us! You’re nothing you fucking piece of shit!” Demencia slams him hard against the lockers again. “You think you’re so smart and cool, but you’re not! You can’t even show your own damn face! How pathetic is that?!” Everyone stood still in the hall and stared at the scene happening in front of them. Chattering and whispers began all around.

Flug stared coldly intro Demencia’s rage filled eyes and simply said. “I could say the same to you.”

Demencia’s rage multiplies. She hits him directly in his face with all her strength. Once, twice and then a third time, before letting go of him. He falls to the ground groaning and blood dripping down his face, through his bag and to the floor. She gave the las blow by kicking him in the rips. “Fucking Bag-face.” She looks at him one last time, then coldly walks away.

 

The student’s around him stares in silence, just watching his next move. The whispering becomes wider and louder, almost exploiting Flug’s head. _I need to get out of here.._ A low grunt escapes Flug when he tries to stand up. None of the students tries to help him, they only starres. “Fucking Schweine..” His voice was so low and hoarse that no one was able to hear it.

He gets up on his feet and slowly begins walking away, not knowing where to. He just have to get away from there and away from people.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Flug have walked for who knows how long. Weirdly, there weren’t many students at all in the halls and the few that there were didn’t notice him at all. “Ugh..” His’s face and body hurts, badly. He reaches to one of the male bathrooms and walks inside.

The room was medium big, with several stalls and a long sink with a long mirror filling the wall from the middle to the roof. - It was very fancy for a school bathroom - He looks at himself in the mirror. The bag have some small and one big red stain on it, his white shirt have a few red stains too and the left eye of the goggles are cracked and bloody as well. _Great. Just, great.._

 

He grabs hold of the edge of the long sink in the room and sighs deeply. _I forgot the extra shirt.._  He looks back up at himself in the mirror and frowns tiredly. His hand reaches for the broken glass from the goggle, lightly cutting his finger. “Ow-!” He pulled his hand away again, looking at the slightly blood dripping out of the wound. He then realizes that he have to wear the same closet the rest of the school day, since he don’t have any extra. “And it just keeps getting better and better..” He didn’t say it loud, only for himself to hear.

Being completely fixated on his clothes and on what to do, he doesn’t hear another student walking into the room. The student sets his eyes on Flug and pauses for a moment. “What in the hell happened to you?”

Flug flies out of his trance and realizes there’s another person in the room. First he doesn’t look and the student - rather looking away - “N-nothing.” The student lifts one eyebrow. He leans against the sink and crosses his arms. “Mhm, that’s some nothing. Do you have any spare clothes on campus?” Flug turns inpatient and frowns annoyed. _Why can’t this guy just leave me alone?_ “W-why do y-you care?” His tone got biter. He sharply turns around. “J-just leave me alo-” Flug stops in his tracks when he sees who the person in front of him was. His eyes widen and mouth slightly open.

The student in front of him has a wide toothy grin plastered on his face, dark grey skin and a white eyepatch over his left eye. _Black Hat?_ Flug stands completely still. The student doesn’t seem any more recognizable than the last time Flug saw him, but the damn name..

 

Black Hat’s grin widens, he stands upright in front of Flug so he towers over him. “Why, is it not you whom carelessly walked into me the other day?” The voice was low toned, dark and dangerous, but not threatening in any way. Flug doesn’t say a thing, just staring at the person in front of him with confused eyes. And though Flug can’t recognize his face or body, he still have that aching feeling in the back of his head about the name.

“Cat got your tongue~?” Black Hat’s own snake tongue slips out through his teeth while saying it and without Flug noticing he had taken a step closer.

Flug tries to talk, but when not knowing what to say, it _is_ a bit hard. “I-I-I- U-umm. I j-just, u-uhh.. S-sorry?” Black Hat’s expression turned amused with a hint of confusion. “Why are you apologizing?” Flug’s own expression turns even more confused. “F-for w-w-walking into y-you?” A little huff like chuckle came from Black Hat. “Though you did it right after?” Flug started fidgeting with his bloody shirt. “W-well, Umm..” Black Hat takes a step forward with the smirk returning to his face. He doesn’t seem mocking or mean, but not caring or nice either, more like _interested_.

“Don’t mind that. Though, i do think you should clean those wounds of yours. They look quit bad.” “H-huh?” Flug looks in the mirror again with wide eyes. _I completely forgot._ He let out a small chuckle at the thought that he had actually forgotten. “Oh, y-yeah. I p-properly should.”

 

Flug still doesn’t move though, just standing completely still and looking at himself in the mirror. Black Hat turns inpatient and pokes Flug’s arm with his elbow. “Arh-! Ow-” He immediately pulls back at Flug’s sudden cry of pain.

“My apologies, i did not know you were that hurt.” Flug frowns and grabs his arms where Demencia had poked him so roughly earlier. “So. What _did_ happen to you?” Flug’s grip on his arm tightens while he carefully looks away. “N-nothing. As i said before.”  Black Hat’s expression and posture turns phlegmatic. “Well that’s clearly not true, you’re bleeding for hell's sake.” Flug turns around and with a cold look and a plain biter voice. “Why do you care?”

 

Black Hat takes a step back and leans up against the sink again. He then looks at Flug with the exact same coldness that he’s giving him.

“I come into the male restroom to find a younger student, completely beaten up and all bloody. What do you expect me to do? Just ignore the person and walk away?” A faint sarcastic, pained laugh escapes Flug. “Well yeah. Everyone does..” Black Hat looks directly into Flug’s eyes with hint of danger. “Well i am clearly not like them.” Flug’s expression turns sad and confused. _Why the hell does_ **_he_ ** _care. Nobody ever does!_ Black Hat then walks out of the room without another word and leaves Flug even more confused. _Wha- Why the fuck did he just say all that if he were just going to leave anyway?!_ Flug is completely alone in the bathroom once again. He takes some of the toilet paper and makes it a bit wet, then trying to wash some of the blood away.

 

He touches his nose slightly and immediately regrets it. “Arh-! God dammit!” - It’s properly broken - Flug’s hand already have several drops of blood just from slightly touching it - Jep, it definitely is - He lets out a rough sigh, then looks at the shattered glass in the left goggle in the mirror. He slowly pushes the paperbag up his face, to see his eye. She gave him a blue, purple and very bloody eye. The rest of his face didn’t look good either - and that’s not only talking about the beating - His nose is bleeding and has swollen up quit a bit. He guesses the blood from his mouth is from Demenica kicking him in the ribs.

 

The door to the bathroom suddenly opens. Flug swivetly pulls his bag back down to make sure the person wouldn’t see his face.

He looks at the door and there stands none other than Black Hat himself. Flug is completely confused - you can see that from the dumb found expression on his face - Black Hat walked over to him and placed something in his hands. A medium sized white towel and a small white towel. He looks at Black Hat confused. “What? You can’t use toilet paper, your wounds needs to be cleaned properly.” He then places a first aid kit on the sink table - which Flug did not see until now - and made the small towel wet.

“Now let me see your wounds.” Flug hesitated before shaking his head. Black Hat lifts an eyebrow at him. “And why is that?” Flug looks a bit of into the distance not wanting to answer, but knows he has to though.

“M-my face.. I-i-i don’t w-want you to s-see it…” Black Hat sighs tiredly while shutting his eyes, he then opens them and looks Flug straight in the eyes with a slight smirk on his face. “Oh come now, it can not be that bad.” Flug just stared at him back - Black Hat knew he wasn’t getting anywhere with this - He sighs and looks away. “Alright then, I will turn around while you clean up your face. Use the first aid kit i brought.” He then turned his back to Flug. Flug looks at the first aid and then at Black Hat, his expression’s complete and utterly confused.

 

“Why.. W-why are you doing this? _You_ a-aren’t getting anything o-out of it.” A low chuckle comes from the taller student. He begins talking, still didn’t turn around though.

“Are you sure about that?” “W-what?” It took a bit time before he answered. “Something told me to help you.” “Something ‘told’ you?” “Correct.” Black Hat didn’t say anything else. Flug thought strongly about trusting he would keep his back towards him, so he could take of his bag and clean the wounds. He glances at the door, then at Black Hat. He thinks for a minute and looks at the door again, he thinks about running straight out of it.

But then he sees the lock turned, meaning it’s locked. He glances back at Black Hat, think a little longer and decides he would trust him. For now.

 

He slowly takes of his bag. To his surprise the other student didn’t turn around or even glance at the mirror. _What is he up to?_ Flug begins washing the blood of his face and neck, then after putting some of the alcohol in the first aid on the worst wounds. It’s entirely quiet in the room, except for Flug’s grunts of pain. It make him uncomfortable.

“Talk.” The sudden word from Black Hat nearly stardles Flug. It takes him a moment to  fathom what he actually said. “W-what?” Black Hat blankly stared at the door, not moving his sight to the mirror nor at Flug.

“Tell me what happened to you.” Flug frowns annoyed and begins washing his face with the small towel again. “W-why do you t-think i woul-” “Humans are easy to read, I know something unusual happened, so talk.” Flug looks dumb founded at him for a moment before sighing and gives in. “Fine.” It takes a moment before Flug says anything again. “I know if you’re lying, just telling you now.” Flug rolls his eyes and begins his story. “... A-a girl that have been a-after me for a long time now, got mad a-at me for.. t-telling her to back of. S-so she hit me to the ground.” Black Hat listened silently waiting to see if Flug are going to say more, is doesn’t, so starts asking some questions to get more information.

 

“Then what did she do?” “S-she walked away like n-nothing had h-happened.”

“And what did you do?” “I stood up a-and walked away, t-to end up here.”

“Did you not know where you were going?” “No.”

“What did the others do?” “Nothing.”

“Define ‘nothing’.” “T-they stood and watched the w-whole thing happen, talking and w-whispered meanwhile and after. L-l-like they always d-do.”

“Why do you wear that paper bag on your head?” “T-that’s.. Personal.”

“Why is that girl after you?” “I.. I-I don’t know. S-she keeps saying that I-I’m nothing and t-that i’m worthless and tells me that I’m _below_ them.”

“Who is ‘them’?” “Everyone a-apparently.”

“And none of this bothers you?” “No. N-not anymore.”

“What do you mean with ‘ not anymore’?” “W-what i said. I don’t care anymore.”

“How long have this been going on?” “My whole life b-basically.”

 

It went quiet for a while between them. Flug is finish with cleaning his wounds and puts his bag back on. “You can turn back around now.” Black Hat turns around to see a slightly less bloody Flug. He leans up against the sink once more - guess that’s his thing - and stares at Flug’s bloody shirt.

“Do you have any spare clothes on campus?” Flug gives him a tired look. “No.” Black Hat looks the other way of where Flug is. “I see.” After saying those words he starts unbuttoning his dress shirt and pulls it over his head. Black Hats body is thin but muscular. He doesn’t look weak - not even close - and not like a bodybuilder either, just the right amount in between the two. Flug stands and just stares at him with a “I don’t know what the hell to feel right now” expression on his face.

When Black Hat sees Flug’s expression he can’t help but laugh, with his signature smirk back on his face. “What? You can’t walk around campus with a bloody shirt. People will ask questions.” Flug is still staring at him with the same dumb expression. Black Hat chuckles and his reaction and steps closer to the smaller student to lean down to the same height as him. “Too much for you to handle~?”

Flug falls out of the confused trance and hurriedly looks away. “N-no! I-I-I just wasn’t e-e-expecting t-that-!” Black Hat’s laughter grows on the same time as Flug’s embarrassment. When the laughter settles down Flug turns around - with an all red face, which he himself doesn’t know, though Black Hat do -

 

Black Hat reaches his dress shirt to Flug for him to take on. He hesitates accepting it and even more to put it on. For one, it’s way too big for him. Second, he feels awkward wearing another person’s clothing, which he have only just met. And third, if Flug wears Black Hat’s shirt, then what will _he_ wear?

“U-um.. Black Hat. W-what will _you_ wear, i-if i use y-your shirt?” Black Hat grins. “I have gym the next period, so don’t worry about that. But, i will have to get it back again some time though.” “O-of course! I-I can clean it when i get b-back to my dorm a-and then you can h-have it b-back a-a-after.”

“Oh, is that so? Well then i will come by your dorm later today and get it.” “O-ok, y-yeah sur- Wait what?” Flug looks at him with unsteady eyes.

“What is your dorm number?” “Ah- I-it’s 2245678, but I-I don’t think-”

“Great, I will be there at 7pm sharp.” “W-what?! B-b-but I-I-” Black Hat is heading out of the room, before Flug could have a word in the saying. So Flug does the only thing he can, follows after him like a dog to try and get a saying it it anyways. “Oh yes, i did never get your name.” Black Hat stops walking which makes Flug walk into him - again -

“Wha-? I-it’s Flug. B-but i-” “Perfect!” Black Hat turns around to face Flug. “I will see you at 7pm then~” After saying that, he leave Flug alone in the bathroom and the only thing he can do is just staring at the door with disbelief.

 

“W-what just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Wow!! What a chapter! I wonder what Flug'll do when Black Hat comes. Will he freak out? Will they MAKE OUT~? (Prop not ;P) Who knows? Stay tuned for the next chapter. 
> 
> Byeeeee~~ <3 
> 
>  
> 
> (Btw, i have a new tumblr that i will post art and opdates on the chapters. So if you want to, go check it out! ((I will prop do and ask box to my Villainous Academy AU >w<)) It will encorage me a lot to do more with the AU, if i see people liking it~) Ok seriosly bye now!! XD


End file.
